


Like Smoke

by novocaine_sea



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Ginoza is mad, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Roughness, Smoking, lots of slapping and punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Kogami had left, disappearing into thin air like smoke. It's not until three months later that he appears again on Ginoza's couch, cigarette in hand and a lazy smirk on his face





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've only seen season 1 of Psycho Pass and idk if this is accurate or not. But I'm a sucker for these two, and a friend of mine enabled me, so this happened.  
> Unbeta'd so if there's any mistakes let a girl know!

The rain fell but Ginoza barely felt it. He barely felt anything these days. It had been months, three to be exact, since the death of his father. More than three since he let Kagari go and get himself killed somehow, somewhere. That could’ve been avoided. It was also three months since he let Kogami slip through his fingers after staring right at him as he hunched over his father’s dying body. Ginoza had no idea what he regret the most.

As he let the rain soak through the fabric of his clothes, he stared up at the sky. His hair stuck to his as it dampened. It was kind of gross. Ginoza couldn’t find the will to care, like most things these days. He didn’t really care about anything.

Silently, not outwardly, no he couldn’t let Akane or the Chief know what he was plotting, he vowed to get Kogami back. Alive. There was no way he could point a Dominator at him and shoot.

Ginoza sighed and stepped back into the building, back into the dryness. He shook out his hair, smoothed down the loose strands and then went back to the office. He was only taking a little breather. 

“You’re not supposed to go outside by yourself.” Akane advised once he was back in his seat, but he knew Akane trusted him. They had been partners once after all.

“Yeah.” Ginoza said.

“You’re all wet.” Shimotsuki said as if it weren’t obvious.

Ginoza barely looked at her, “It’s raining.”

Shimotsuki’s lips pulled into a tight line as she turned back to her computer. Always working, always arguing, if not with Akane than with him. Ginoza just wished she would shut her mouth and do her work, only opening when it was necessary, much like Kunizuka. Ginoza figured that in a perfect world he would get his way. 

They went out onto the field that night, the Dominator determined the Non-Lethal Paralyzation for the guy they were after, and they brought him in. All in a day’s work. It was almost tiresome but Ginoza was doing it to keep himself in a stable mind. Not that his mind was stable, his Crime Coefficient was 140 and it was steadily going up. But it wasn’t stable due to the Sibyl System. It didn’t matter what he thought of himself.

Ginoza sighed as he entered his own little apartment. His eyes were closed as he took his jacket and shoes off, hanging the jacket up on the hook by the door. His shoes were neatly filed on the ground and he walked in. He did not notice the man sitting on his couch, even though he should’ve. He should’ve smelled the cigarette smoke wafting from that general area. Ginoza didn’t smoke so there was no reason for his apartment to smell like that. He went to kitchen to fetch himself a drink.

It was then that he noticed a presence behind him.

And when he turned to meet the eyes of no other than Kogami Shinya, the glass slipped from his hand and he caught it before it could shatter on the floor. His eyes widened. Kogami was assessing him, it seemed. He had seen that look, memorized the way it looked since high school. Even with three months separating their time together, Ginoza could never forget that look.

“Gino.” Kogami spoke and it was as if Ginoza had been shot. Not visible of course, but inwardly. “You look good without the glasses.” 

Three months. Three months without seeing each other and  _ that  _ is the first thing that Kogami said to him. Ginoza immediately went in for a swing but Kogami caught his fist, the metal one because he chose to swing with that, and brought him closer. Ginoza snarled as they pressed chest to chest.

“Like father like son, huh.” Kogami raised an eyebrow as he flicked Ginoza’s arm.

“I watched him die.” Ginoza said sharply.

“I saw.” Kogami responded.

Ginoza went to punch him again and this time, Kogami let him. For whatever reason Kogami let him swing a fist right into his jaw without so less of a grunt. Kogami moved it around a bit and then he grabbed the front of Ginoza’s shirt, slamming him into the counter. Ginoza does grunt out loud because  _ shit  _ that hurt.

“Where’s your MWPSB jacket?” Kogami asked lowly.

Ginoza stared him in the eye, gray eyes that were almost black. “It’s gone.”

“Why?”

“I took your position. As an Enforcer. It really is like father, like son.” His voice was low.

Kogami stared. “You’re an idiot.”

And then their lips were all but slamming together. 

Kogami may have been an inch shorter than him but the lacking inch was made up in the intensity of his gaze and the way he held Ginoza roughly against the counter. Ginoza didn’t see why that inch mattered. In high school he was always quick to remind Kogami he was taller. Now h didn’t care. Because he didn’t care about anything else except the way Kogami’s lips melded against his and the way he was repeatedly slammed into the counter because the man against him was trying to knock some sense into him by slamming him into the counter.

“You’re the idiot.” Ginoza said breathlessly as he shoved him away, “Thinking you waltz in here after being proclaimed missing for three months now.” He shoved Kogami back. Ginoza had some strength to his thin arms. 

Kogami’s lips tilted in a smirk when Ginoza grabbed the front of his shirt this time. “I can do whatever I want. Because I… am free.” Kogami whispered to him.

Ginoza slapped him and Kogami stumbled back. He should’ve been expecting it but apparently he wasn’t. It allowed Ginoza to gain leverage over him and this time he was the one shoving Kogami into the counter behind him. Kogami smirked haughtily a bit and then Ginoza was kissing him again, fingers drifting over the buttons of his shirt. Ginoza undid them one by one, feeling Kogami’s arm curl around his waist and his palm lie flat on his back. 

Kogami pulled away, lips trailing across Ginoza’s cheek and down his neck, “Let me see the arm.”

“Fuck you.” Ginoza gasped slightly as their hips meshed together as he shoved Kogami against the counter again. Kogami held him like that, moving their hips together again.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Kogami breathed against his neck, causing Ginoza to shuddered.

“You don’t get anything. You left for three months.” Ginoza panted as he shoved Kogami’s shirt from his shoulders and discarded it somewhere on his kitchen floor. Kogami hummed against his neck, nipping at the skin, just like Ginoza liked. He always knew what Ginoza liked. Ginoza cursed.

“Yet you’re taking off my shirt.” Kogami practically purred. Ginoza reached for where the undershirt was tucked into Kogami’s tight jeans. Ginoza couldn’t help himself. It had been months since he had been this close to his subordinate, his best friend, his lover. Ginoza be damned, he actually missed him. Not like he was going to say that out loud. You’d have to take Ginoza’s other arm in order to do that.

Kogami reached for Ginoza’s tie, “Let’s take this off.” 

Ginoza bent his fingers back and looked him in the eye, “No.”

Kogami raised an eyebrow and his hand came up into his hair, pulling it back to exposing even more of his throat. The hand that was on the small of Ginoza’s back came out and loosened his tie, slipping it off from around his neck. Ginoza almost bit his hand but Kogami yanked his head back by the hair. 

“Feisty today.” Kogami hummed, delighted.

Ginoza grit his teeth, “You left without a word.”

“I did what I need to do to catch Makashima.” Kogami said quietly.

“You could’ve followed orders.” Ginoza retorted.

“And keep being your bitch? We both know that that never flied.” There was a glint in Kogami’s eyes that Ginoza recognized. He didn’t like it.

Both sets of hands lifted to wrap around the other’s neck. There was no grip, just hands loosely around the neck. 

“I hate you.” Ginoza spat. The words tasted venomous in his mouth.

“Let me fuck you.” Kogami said instead. Ginoza didn’t say a word just dropped his hands and tugged Kogami closer by the belt loops. That was his way of consenting. Their lips were back together, tongues licking into each other’s mouths. They parted with a string of saliva between them, Kogami able to get off Ginoza’s shirt and undershirt in the process.

“Hm, bronze.”

“Got a problem?” Ginoza mumbled as he sunk his teeth into Kogami neck.

Kogami gave a breathy laugh, “Wasn’t Pops’ made out of steel or some shit?”

Ginoza snorted, “Something like that.” But he didn’t want to talk about his late father so he kissed Kogami again, walking back so his back hit the island in the center of the kitchen. He was a latent criminal, why did he have such a lavish apartment? It was because he was still respected, probably. 

They tugged at each other’s pants, pushing them down to their knees before kicking them off entirely. The boxers went with them and Ginoza sighed as Kogami’s teeth grazed his nipple. He was always weak to when Kogami did that to him and Kogami knew it too. That bastard.

“Stop fucking around.” Ginoza smacked him in the temple and Kogami laughed against his skin, lifting his head up to look him in the eye.

“Somebody’s eager.” Kogami teased.

“Three months will do that to you.” Ginoza seethed as bitter as possible. Kogami hummed in response and flipped Ginoza around so his pelvis was pressed to the counter. Ginoza felt a little winded from being spun around too fast but then Kogami was pressing a slick finger against him. He looked down at what Kogami placed on the counter. It was a package of lube. Unbelievable. Ginoza looked over his shoulder at him.

“Did you come here thinking you’d get lucky?” Ginoza asked incredulously.

Kogami tapped his entrance and then slowly sunk his finger in. Ginoza hissed at the stretch.

“Tight.” Kogami mused, “Must get it from your attitude.”

“Bite me.” Ginoza growled.

Well, Kogami  _ did  _ follow the rules sometimes.

He latched his teeth and lips onto Ginoza’s shoulder and sucked as he started thrusting his finger in and out of him. Ginoza needed a  _ moment _ . It had been a while since somebody, Kogami really but himself too, had touched himself there. He didn’t really get off; he hated to deny it but it wasn’t the same getting off without the assistance of Kogami. They had been getting off together since high school. Ginoza couldn’t imagine it with anybody else.

A second finger found its way inside of him and Ginoza gripped the edge of the counter for good measure. Kogami moved his lips up to lick the shell of his ear and Ginoza whimpered. Another weakness. He would get Kogami back but for now he focused on rocking himself onto Kogami’s fingers. He was such a bitch. He hated being needy. He could hear Kogami chuckle behind him as he spread his fingers inside. He knew what Kogami was thinking and reached behind him to slap him.

Kogami only sped up his movements and Ginoza let a moan escape from his lips. 

They didn’t say anything, just let their bodies speak for themselves. Both of their erections were leaking and aching even without any attention to them. Ginoza’s reactions were enough to get a rise out of Kogami and well for Ginoza, there were two fingers in his ass slowly teasing his prostate. Of course he was leaking. He was leaking and getting impatient. 

“Hurry up.” Ginoza grit out. He wasn’t going to last long with Kogami’s fingers working like that.

Kogami clicked his tongue and his fingers slid out. Then he heard the sound of the condom being ripped open. The lube was swiped from beside him and slathered onto Kogami’s hard cock before Ginoza felt the press of the head on the entrance. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip around the edge of the counter, bracing himself as Kogami pressed into him, going deeper before he was inside. Ginoza held his breath, which wasn’t good because he was tensing up.

Kogami curled a hand around his waist and kissed his neck again, “Relax.” He advised.

Ginoza wanted to snap back but Kogami’s other hand was slowly slithering up his chest as his hips pressed fully against his ass, cock deep inside of him. Ginoza dropped his head, bending so his forehead touched the cool granite of the counter. God it felt good.

Kogami looked at the arch of Ginoza’s spin and sucked in a breath through his nose. Ginoza’s back had always been a work of art and it looked even better with the bruises blossoming on each of his shoulders. He moved his hand so it was around Ginoza’s neck, pulling him up so his back was blush against Kogami’s chest, hips still working in a rapid beat.

“You like that?” Kogami huffed seductively into his ear, pressing his thumb into Ginoza’s pulse point. Ginoza whined softly and reached down to wrap a hand around the base of his cock. The rough grind of Kogami’s words were enough to make him cum. Pathetic, he was weak.

“I think you’ve lost your touch.” Ginoza managed to say, looking over his shoulder into the deep gray of Kogami’s eyes. “You can do better than this.” He rocked his hips back, meeting every one of Kogami’s thrusts.

Kogami’s eyes hardened and the hand around his neck and on his hip tightened, his hips starting to smack so hard against his ass, his cock going deeper than it had before. Ginoza groaned and gripped Kogami’s wrist with his free hand, pumping himself in time to Kogami’s thrusts.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Ginoza chanted like a mantra.

Kogami smirked and shifted his hip, angling a bit to the right. Ginoza gave a choked cry as Kogami clamped down on his throat again. He was hitting Ginoza’s prostate now like his life depended on it.

“Gonna come.” Ginoza moaned and tilted his head back to slide their lips together messily as he came all over his counter with Kogami still swinging his hips unrelentingly into him. He only paused for a moment, letting Ginoza catch his breath before letting go of his throat to grip both sides of him. He hitched Ginoza up a bit and slid his cock back inside, fucking him at the same brutal pace he had before.

Ginoza gasped out, mouth permanently open, hair draping in his eyes messily from Kogami’s face. He was rapidly falling into overstimulation and he hoped he would come soon. Judging by Kogami’s raspy grunts, he was close.

Then Kogami snarled “Get on your knees” and Ginoza was never one to disobey. Kogami slid out of him and he groaned a bit before turning around and dropping to his knees. Kogami took the condom off, flung it somewhere around the kitchen to discard of later, and gripped Ginoza by the hair. Ginoza knew what he wanted and he placed his hands on Kogami’s thighs, sticking his tongue out, waiting. 

Kogami took one look at Ginoza’s subtly eager face and let out a whine, tilting his head back as he began to come. Ginoza was good, barely even flinching as most of Kogami’s come got in his mouth, but some hit his cheeks and neck. Kogami sighed when he was finished and was able to catch a glimpse of Ginoza swallowing. He let go of Ginoza’s hair and stumbled back a bit, catching himself on the counter.

Ginoza stood up and wiped his mouth before gathering his boxers up, putting them on before retreating to the bathroom. Kogami could hear the water running and figured Ginoza was cleaning himself up. Kogami put his boxers on and left his others clothes off, sitting heavily on the couch. He had grabbed his cigarettes and lighter from the back pocket of his jeans and lit one, waiting for Ginoza to come back. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Ginoza’s sigh of distaste alerted him to his presence. “Do you really have to smoke here?”

Kogami shrugged and took another drag, “Yes. Do you want a hit, more Enforcer?” 

Ginoza glared and sat down gingerly next to him but didn’t take the offered cigarette.

“Where have you been, Shinya?” He asked in a lighter tone than he had spoken to him with at first.

“In the world, hiding.” Kogami shrugged carelessly, “It’s better being under the shitty system that’s for sure.”

“If you’re caught you’re going to be executed.” Ginoza warned.

“Are you worried about me Gino?” Kogami grinned lazily as Ginoza punched his arm. “I’ll be fine, you don’t have to worry about me.”

“So you’re leaving again?” Ginoza asked.

“You wanna harbor a fugitive?” Kogami chuckled, “Wow, you really are below the law.”

Ginoza sighed softly, “I didn’t ask for this, but I guess it runs in the family.” He eyed Kogami’s cigarette and then plucked it from his fingers, taking a drag. It had been a while since he took a drag of a cigarette. The burn felt good. Kogami watched him carefully.

They didn’t say a word, just sat in silence. And then Kogami gathered his things, getting dressed to go. Ginoza walked him to the door. Kogami silently touched Ginoza’s chin, thumb trailing over his lips before he was gone like his smoke in the air. Ginoza sighed and leaned against the closed door heavily, wondering when he would see Kogami again and if it would be as painful seeing him the next time as it had been today. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
